The disclosure relates to an electronic operating data memory. The disclosure also relates to a machine with the electronic operating data memory according to the disclosure.
Conventional type plates for machines, in particular rotationally operating machines, are usually attached on the outside to a housing of the machine, for example are riveted on or adhesively attached. Data such as the works number, type and the like are printed onto the type plate, for example as a barcode and/or QR code and/or data matrix code and/or in plain script. For reasons of space, it is usually not possible to find room for further important data of such a machine on the type plate, in particular data concerning the product life cycle, such as for example service information or application-specific data. A further disadvantage of conventional type plates is that they usually become unreadable over time, for example because of corrosion, soiling or damage. It is also disadvantageous that conventional type plates can only be printed on once and the data on them cannot be changed or adapted. Manipulations by unauthorized exchange of the conventional type plate are also not evident, or not at first glance. Furthermore, with a conventional type plate there are no possible ways of protecting components or individual parts of the machine that are provided on the machine and/or in the user system from unauthorized exchange.
To avoid the aforementioned disadvantages, DE 197 30 492 A1 describes a digital type plate for electrically and hydraulically adjustable hydrostatic drives in which a memory unit is integrated and the data that are present on the memory unit can be read out and/or overwritten by way of an interface, which is formed as a serial bus system.
The publication of Sep. 22, 2008 on the website www.RFID-ready.de/200809222435/elektronisches-RFID-typenschild-fuer-elektromotoren-bei-zf-saarbruecken.html discloses an electronic RFID (radio frequency identification) type plate for electric motors at ZF in Saarbrücken. Electric motors were fitted with RFID transponders, on which master data can be stored.